Nightmare
by xxxdeitobilovexxx
Summary: When Tobi returns home from a solo mission he finds Deidara sleeping on the couch and takes him to their room but Dei later on has a nightmare and wakes Tobi. What will happen when Tobi tries to comfort him? Warning! Contains mature and sexual content!


_Ok, so I started this a while back and couldn't sleep so I figured I would finish it, this is the first time Im writing something like this outside of me and my friends RPs so if it is no good I apologize right now. _

_****WARNING! : THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI (boyXboy) IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ!!! THIS STORY ALSO CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT!**_

_**I do not own Naruto or the characters that are used in this story.**_

_Well, with that out of the way, Please enjoy ^^ _

_XXXdeitobiloveXXX_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Tobi is home!* Tobi yelled as he ran through the Akatsuki bases main entrance. He ran happily down the hall towards his and Deidara's shared room when he ran right into Kisame as he exited the living room. *ah, sorry Kisame san, tobi didn't mean to run into you.* Tobi said as Kisame scratched at where tobi had hit him. *Its alright tobi.* he replied. *Oh! Kisame san, do you know if sempai is back from his solo mission yet?* Tobi asked slightly concerned for his partner. He really wished that leader would have sent him along with Deidara rather than a solo mission also. The mission that Deidara was sent on was easily a two man mission but there was nothing he could do to change Leaders mind. *Yeah, he passed out on the couch after he got his shower. He beat you home by almost an hour.* Kisame replied. *Thank you Kisame san!* Tobi said and pushed past him and into the living room and as Kisame said, Deidara was sleeping soundly on the couch as Kakuzu watched the stock market channel.

Tobi walked over to the couch and noticed someone had covered his Sempai up. He smiled behind his mask. `He looks like an angel when he sleeps` Tobi thought leaning down and sliding his mask up slightly and placing a light kiss on dei's forehead causing Deidara to squirmed around a little and smile in his sleep. Tobi slid his mask back down laughing lightly. He then cautiously picked Dei up to carry him back to their room.

*you know you spoil him too much Tobi* Kakuzu said still watching the T.V. *Tobi likes to spoil sempai... Sempai never had any friends or family to spoil or love him so tobi plans to show sempai friendship and love.* Tobi said and walked out smiling when Deidara grabbed his cloak and cuddled into him. Tobi walked into their room and placed Deidara softly onto the bed and covered him then went to shower and change himself. Upon returning dei had rolled into the crook between the bed and the wall and tobi laughed lightly. `sempai rolls around a lot in his sleep. I wonder what he dreams about to make him take such fits....` tobi thought crawling into his own bed and slowly slipping into a light sleep. Tobi never could understand how deidara could sleep so soundly, even though they were in the safety of the akatsuki base, he still couldn't sleep properly. He just figured its from having to be so alert when out on missions because of their status as s ranked criminals.

Sometime during the night dei had a nightmare and had woke tobi up with his scream. *sempai, are you alright?* Dei looks over to tobi shaking slightly. *u...un.....* he replies and tobi relaxes slightly from his shocking awakening. *Dont worry sempai, it was just a bad dream* dei just nods and continues to shake. *h...hai..... I know tobi un.....* *sempai....* tobi says quietly and gets up and walks over to deidara's bed and carefully wraps his arms around him. *do you want tobi to stay over here until you fall back to sleep sempai?* tobi asked and dei lightly nodded. *alright.* tobi said lovingly and lies down beside deidara and holds onto his shaking form.

Dei was just too adorable. Normally he didn't want anything to do with being touched by anyone or anything, and yet, here tobi was, in the same bed as dei without being out on a mission, holding onto his shaking form without being killed for it, and the one and only Deidara Iwa burying his body into Tobis larger body. Tobi could have sworn that he had died and gone to heaven. The one person he had been dreaming about since he first saw him was actually in his arms, needing him, wanting his company. Now he definitely couldn't sleep. He kept praying that Dei wouldn't notice the growing problem between his legs. He kept trying to will it away but it just simply wasn't working. Having Dei shifting around and unconsciously rubbing him wasn't helping him either. *oi...tobi?* Tobi froze. Had he noticed? *H...Hai? Sempai?* He asks nervously. *thanks un.....* Dei says and buries his face in tobis chest.

He couldn't hold out much longer, if he stayed in bed with dei like this, he may not be able to keep himself in check. He abruptly gets up out of the bed and dei looks at him questioningly and whines quietly. *Tobi~* *sorry sempai, I need to.... uh.... go to the bathroom* Tobi says and runs out of the room and strait for the bathroom. Sweet sanctuary. Tobi locked himself in the bathroom and pulled his mask off revealing a dark blush across his face and panting lightly. Maybe a cold shower would cure this problem. He swiftly stripped of his clothes and started the water setting it to a comfortable temperature and stepping into the water. Abruptly he turned the hot water off sending the freezing water over his body. Shivering slightly he looked down to check that the problem had been taken care of. Suddenly he felt a breeze come into the shower. `I dont remember leaving the shower door open` he thought and turned around to come face to face with the blond bomber who he, just moments ago, had run away from. *S...Sempai?* He squeaked and turned around quickly. *i couldn't sleep un.....* Dei said walking up behind tobi and turned the nob to warm the water up. Tobi didn't dare move an inch, afraid that if he did, his sempai would see his face, but worse, he was afraid that he would see him blushing and naked. *tobi....* Dei wrapped his arms around tobi which made tobi even more rigid. *y...yes sempai?* Tobi asked as he felt the blonds forehead meed his shoulder blade. *I like you* Dei said after a pause. *I like you too sempai* Tobi replies. *no, tobi I LIKE like you.* Dei repeats and Tobi finally turned to face Dei, no longer worried about Deidara seeing him. *You mean it sempai?* He asks unable to believe what he is hearing. The person he has had a crush on since said person joined the organization was saying that he liked him, not just as a partner or a friend, as something more. *Sempai..... I like you too.... I have actually liked you since you first joined the organization.* Tobi says and dei looks up at him seeing his face for the first time and gasps quietly and tobi immediately covers his face with his hands.

Carefully Deidara reaches up and pulls his hands away. *....Tobi..... Dont cover your face.* He said and Tobi let him remove his hands blushing slightly. *Why would you hide your face Tobi, your so good looking.* Dei asks and pulls his face down and lightly kisses him. *Because I.... I didn't want people to recognize me...... Im supposed to be dead.....* He says and Dei looks up at him. *So you really are Madara Uchiha then like I thought.* He says kissing him again lightly. *It doesn't bother you that Im like 90 years old?* Madara asks thinking he will be rejected now. *No, why would it bother me. I love you no matter your age or looks. I love you for you.* Madara just stares at him for a few seconds before smiling and pulling the small bomber to his large body and kissing him *I love you too Dei.* Deidara smiles up at him. Had he seen Dei smile like that before? It was such a beautiful and content smile. He cant help but kiss the beautiful blond again more passionately and Dei kisses back just as passionately.

He couldn't recall when he had started it, but he was currently sucking on Dei's neck. The sounds he was receiving just so arousing he couldn't help but get a hard on from it. The small blond was just so damn sexy, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. *Hah~! Dei.....* He says and Dei looks at him with glassy eyes. *Y.... yes, un?* Oh shit..... that look just broke what restraint was left. *I cant wait any longer......* He says grabbing Deidara's hand and placing it on his problem and Dei blushes darkly but grasps him. *Hnnnn~* Intrigued by the sound Madara just made Dei starts to move his hand slowly and earns more noises from him. `I wonder.....` Dei thinks and slips down to his knees and licks the tip of Madara's cock. *AH!* `hnn.... that was a good sound un` He thinks and does it again before engulfing all of Madara that he could causing him to moan loudly. This, of course, only made Deidara more excited and started to bob his head making Madara squirm and moan even more. *Dei~ hah~...... so good.* Hearing him Deidara started to move quicker before being pushed off by Madara. He just looked up at him wondering if he did something wrong.

*Dei.....* Madara says pulling him off the floor and kissing him rubbing against him causing Dei to moan lightly. *I cant hold back any longer.* He says kissing him again. *I cant either. Please..... put it in.* Dei says cupping Madara's erection making him moan. Madara quickly spun him around and pushed him against the wall placing three fingers at Dei's mouth. *Suck* He commands and Dei takes the digits into his mouth sucking and nipping at them until they were deemed to be well enough coated and being removed and being placed at Deidara's entrance and one being pushed in. It was a little uncomfortable at first but that quickly went away and another was added causing Dei to wince in pain slightly. Madara waited a little bit for him to adjust before scissoring him to stretch him and adding the third finger making Deidara moan. Not able to hold back anymore he pulls out his fingers earning a whimper from Dei but replaces his fingers with the tip of his cock. *Are you ready Dei?* He asks lovingly and Dei nods. With the ok, Madara slowly pushes into Dei's warmth moaning. *Ah~ Dei.... So good.* He says and finishes pushing in and stops to let Dei adjust to the intrusion. After a few minutes Dei thrusts back onto him making him moan and pull out only to thrust back in starting a slow pace. *Mnnnn~ Mada~san.... F.... Faster.* Dei moans and Madara complies thrusting into him faster and harder. *Hah~ so tight.* He moans and reaches around to grasp Dei and starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Before long they both feel the knot in their abdomens tightening. *Dei.... Im so close.... nnnn....* Madara pants out and Dei moan. *M.... Me too.* He moans out and rocks back to meet Madara's thrusts and before long releases into Madara's hand moaning loudly. *AH~!* Feeling Dei tighten around him was just too much for Madara and he releases into Dei moaning his name and they both slump against the shower wall panting. *I love you Mada san.* Dei says after Madara pulls out. *I love you too Dei.* He replies and kisses him lovingly. *Lets go to bed.* He says shutting off the water and stepping out grabbing a towel and wrapping Dei in it and picking him up carrying him back to their room.

Once back in their room Madara places Deidara on his bed and grabs them both a pair of boxers and helps Dei slip them on before putting his own on and crawling into bed with him. *Good night, my love.* He says wrapping his arms around Deidara's small frame and kissing the top of his head. *Good night Mada san.* He replies sleepily cuddling into Madara's warmth and falling sound asleep. `who would have thought that a nightmare would have led to this` Madara thinks smiling before following Deidara into the land of dreams.


End file.
